Future of Despair
by LucinaLowell
Summary: Pit y Peach le han hecho promesas a su hija menor llamada Cynthia. Lamentablemente un suceso trágico hará que estas promesas nunca se puedan cumplir. One-Shot. Cynthia Pov


**Hola a todos! Aqui les traigo un one-shot que se me ocurrió derrepente! :D Ojala y lo disfruten**

**Aviso: Este One-Shot va guiado a como yo principalmente tenia planeado el fic "Super Smash Bros. Universe". Pero no tomen en cuenta eso .-. **

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes presentados aqui me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a Nintendo :D**

* * *

Era un día soleado como cualquier otro. El resplandor del sol era tan inmenso que era imposible que no me sacara una sonrisa de mi rostro. Aprovechando este clima me dispuse a dibujar el pegaso que mi mamá me había regalado para mi cumpleaños. Ese hermoso pegaso que tanto me gustaba, ese pegaso con el que hice que mi hermano le dejara de tener miedo a las alturas y por fin decidiera montar su wyvern que también mamá se lo regalo para su cumpleaños.

Cuando termine de dibujar fui a donde se encontraba mi papá. Estaba sentando en el sillón mirando el sol, lentamente me acerque a él y le coloqué el papel en la cara como si de un manotazo se tratara, lo quito de su rostro rápidamente y lo miró, al instante se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Tu pegaso ¿eh? - Me dijo mirándome a los ojos aún con su sonrisa - ¿Tu lo dibujaste, Cynthia?

- Si, aunque me ha costado un poco de trabajo - Sonreí

- Buen trabajo - Me felicitó acariciándome el cabello - Toma - Un dulce cayó a mi mano, haciendo que el rayo de felicidad que me iluminaba se hiciera aún más grande.

- ¡Ahora te prometo que te voy a dibujar a ti! - Grité de emoción.

- Bien, si me logras dibujar tan bien como tu pegaso, te prometo que te daré mi mejor dulce, solo para ti.

- ¿¡De verdad!? ¡Una promesa es una promesa!

- Si - Sonrió - Pero ahora debo volver a la mansión, Master Hand nos ha llamado. Pero volveré lo más pronto posible para ver tu dibujo

- ¿De verdad volverás pronto papá Pit?

- Lo prometo...

_Una semana después _

Papá aún no vuelve, siento como la tristeza llega a comenzar a consumirme, no entiendo, me lo prometio, me dijo que volvería luego y aún no ocurre nada.

Sin querer pude escuchar el llanto de mi mamá Peach, la señorita Daisy le estaba diciendo algo... Y lo que logré escuchar, fue algo que nunca olvidaré... Mi papá nunca volverá...

Al rato después, mi hermano Gerome me dijo que mamá se estaba alistando como si fuera a salir. Fui a su habitación a preguntarle. Golpeé la puerta dos o tres veces hasta que se abrió, dejando ver el cabello rubio de mi mami tan brillante como de costumbre.

- ¿Por qué te arreglas mami? - Pregunté con una sonrisa

- Cariño... Lo siento, peor debo ir a la mansión ¿vienes conmigo? Vuelvo luego... - Me respondió con su voz apagada, algo andaba mal.

- No mami, aún tengo que hacer muchas cosas ¿sabes?. Aparte, si dices que volverás luego no hay problema con el que me quede con mi hermano ¿verdad?

- Tienes razón - Sonrió apagadamente - Entonces, promete que serás buena chica hasta que yo vuelva.

- Y tu promete que volverás luego...

- Lo prometo...

_Un mes después _

Me fallaron, ninguno de los dos cumplió su promesa... Ya no se que hacer. Tanto mi hermano como yo no podemos estar tranquilos sin nuestro padres, tampoco sabemos nada de la señorita Rosalina ni del señor Mario que siempre vienen a visitarnos acompañados de el señor Luigi y la señorita Daisy. Es algo demasiado inquietante.

Sorpresivamente por la puerta vimos entrar al señor Snake, nos miró de una manera triste. No pude descifrar lo que había detrás de esa mirada... Lo único que sabia era que no debía de ser algo bueno.

- Niños, debo darles información sobre sus padres... Ya es hora de que se enteren. - Habló de repente, casi no se podía escuchar su voz. - Sus padres... Han muerto...

- ¿¡Qué!? - Gritamos yo y Gerome al unísono.

- Así es. Como ven, hay un enemigo nuevo que apareció llamado Grima, y lamentablemente no hemos podido con él... Lo siento niños.

- Es una broma ¿verdad? - Sollocé - Ellos me prometieron que volverían, que no había porque preocuparse... ¡No pueden llegar y decirme que han muerto como si nada! - Grité, para luego salir corriendo de la habitación en la que estábamos y llegar al jardín.

Rápidamente me coloqué la armadura que iba a usar cuando me convirtiera en una jinete pegaso y saliera a luchar por la justicia. Monté a mi animal y sali volando por los aires para dirigirme a la mansión Smash.

Prometí ser buena niña hasta que ellos llegarán... Pero ellos... Ellos nunca volverán...

* * *

**Tada! Es muy corto ¿verdad? pero andaba un poco corta de inspiración xD, espero y les haya gustado :D **

**¡Dejen reviews! **

**-LucinaLowell**


End file.
